fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of the Lake
Legend of the Lake is Leonie and Linhardt's Paralogue Chapter in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. This chapter takes place at Lake Teutates, and is available on all routes during Part 2 after completing Chapter 15. On the Crimson Flower Route, if Seteth and Flayn were killed, this Paralogue will become unavailable. This is a Fog of War chapter. Story Byleth and Linhardt come across Leonie mending her bag, which leads them to learn that as a commoner she was forced to borrow money from her village to pay for her place at the Officers Academy. This leads to Linhardt to muse on the difference between nobility and commoners, but also causes him to remember a legend about a weapon hidden in Lake Teutates that can be used by someone without a Crest. Leonie begs Byleth and Linhardt to help her go and find the weapon. If the Crimson Flower route is chosen, Linhardt advises Byleth to not tell Edelgard or Hubert about the mission, as the legend is from the Church of Seiros. Availability, Units and Suggested Level All routes, only available if Linhardt and Leonie have been recruited before Part II. Paralogue available until 8/30. If, when playing on Crimson Flower route the player kills Seteth and Flayn during Chapter 15, the paralogue instantly expires. This can be avoided by defeating either of the two with Byleth, which causes them to retreat, instead of being killed. Required units: Byleth, Linhardt and Leonie. In the Crimson Flower route, Edelgard and Hubert cannot be deployed. Suggested Level: 29 Defeat conditions Byleth, Linhardt or Leonie fall in battle. If Dimitri or Claude are deployed, their fall is included in the defeat condition. Initial enemies The Immovable Reinforcements As the battle continues, a series of extra Phantom Soldiers will appear at various places on the battlefield. Items * The Inexhaustible, gained by defeating The Immovable * Short Axe, gained by opening chest * Extra Large Bullion, gained by opening chest * Umbral Steel, gained by opening chest * Spirit Dust, gained from defeating one of the Phantom Soldiers * Umbral Steel x10, gained by breaking The Immovable's armor * Battalion Hevring Prayer Troops * Battalion Sauin Militia Strategy As there are three chests containing items in this level, take a unit with the Lockpick ability or stock up on Chest Keys. Initially the only enemy visible is The Immovable as the battlefield is covered in fog. The best strategy is to utilize a turtle-like formation, keeping your healers and weaker units protected. This is because many Wyvern Riders appear as reinforcements, and those can ignore the pathways and circle above the water to attack units that would otherwise be protected from enemy infantry units. If Linhardt and/or Leonie are weak due to lack of use, this strategy is even more recommended. Despite the game's warning, with enough healers and strong enough attackers, there is no need to rush, as you can merely heal every damaged unit every turn, and not enough reinforcements are summoned to be too troubling. Due to his archetype following a magic class, Linhardt will most likely have less mobility than most units (especially Leonie, whose archetype follows a mounted class). Thus, it is extremely important to make sure he's not left behind defenseless, or strong enemies like Swordmasters and Snipers might come from the fog and kill him immediately. Keeping a cavalry unit that can run between him and the main group is a good way to ensure his safety. When you make it to The Immovable, it's of paramount importance to make sure he targets your tankiest unit (utilize a Gambit at the end of the turn to draw his attention). The more health bars you deplete, the stronger he will get, and his final attacks can deal a lot of damage, possibly one-shotting more fragile units like archers and mages. Breaking his armor as soon as possible should be the number one priority, as it will reduce his tankiness by quite a bit, and render him useless for a turn, allowing for your units with less defense to damage him safely. Gambits like Wave Attack, Blaze, and Resonant Lightning, which affect a wide area, can be used to shatter multiple shields at once. Make sure you have them equipped before initiating the battle. Depending on when you get to The Immovable, certain non-boss enemies will be there. This includes Warriors and Wyvern Riders. If necessary, sacrifice some units to see where they are, and then use Divine Pulse to block them from reaching anyone they can kill (predicting who they will attack based on where they are in the fog). It is important to defeat these due to the fact that they occupy space near the boss (thus not allowing your melee units to attack) and their strength. Overall, the path to the boss is much harder than the boss itself. Being careful with your unit positioning is the best way to ensure success, and utilizing units that can survive for long like Fortress Knights and Assassins allows you to draw enemies from the fog and kill them. Be sure that you are careful of your positioning once you get to the boss, as the pathway's limited width may cause some units to be unable to reach the final platform where The Immovable resides. Category:Three Houses Chapters